


一日交换

by daydaysleep



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydaysleep/pseuds/daydaysleep
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 18





	一日交换

身体互换的时候文俊辉问全圆佑，我们都是男生还天天看对方的身体，不仅看来看去还摸来摸去拧来拧去插来插去……说到这里全圆佑打断了提醒他最后那个是单向的没有来来去去，文俊辉指着嘴巴反问怎么就不算了你最近那么喜欢吃我弟弟。全圆佑看着那张嘟起来的本来属于自己的嘴，想反驳也不是最近明明一直都喜欢，但这样就会没完没了。  
总之文俊辉单纯想问，既然他们这么熟悉了，互换一下也不太有什么困难吧？

全圆佑只是比较冷静在思考原因，还翻看近期新闻有不有超自然事件，但是文俊辉马上告诉他应该是因为吃了牛奶箱里放的人类工作室送的奇妙爱情咖喱。  
“就是昨天晚上吃那个呀，吃了我们很快就困了都忘了给你看我买的新玩具。”说着文俊辉就要去翻柜子又被按回去坐好，全圆佑问文俊辉是不是以前也在路边捡了什么东西回来吃，他想起自己闹过几次肚子，文俊辉跟他保证那只是自己几次料理研究的失误。

“我不是跟你说过我有次在小区被人拉着填问卷吗？就是人类工作室呀，后来就收到几次他们寄的东西。”  
“比如那个自动发热制冷的套套？”  
“哈哈哈哈圆佑你真聪明。”  
全圆佑表示自己并不聪明还老是色令智昏。为了防止他们俩什么时候就被不知名生化武器害死，还是禁止文俊辉再收这个工作室的东西为好。  
“可是他们送的好梦眼罩真的很有用，你出差不在家我戴着睡觉就一定会梦见你……”  
文俊辉据理力争的时候可不会越说越小声，全圆佑想有必要问问，“梦见我干什么了？”  
文俊辉嘿嘿一笑小小声说话，“干我。”  
全圆佑一个跃起去翻床头柜但是也被按回去坐好。  
“只有一个我不会给你的！但是我已经试着联系他们让也给你一个了。”  
全圆佑在搜索引擎和社交网里没找到工作室的有用信息，文俊辉在一边告诉他所谓的联系只是他把回信放在牛奶箱里等送东西的人拿走。

“昨天这个上面写的食用后会知道对方的情感秘密，我还以为是吃完你就会自动说真心话那种……可能排泄出来我们就会换回来啦，其实很有趣对不对？”  
“你想知道我什么秘密？”  
文俊辉高深莫测笑笑不说话，全圆佑就看着一个活蹦乱跳的“自己”跳下床跑去刷牙洗脸，还凑在镜子面前左看右看做着鬼脸甚至演了一段热播韩剧锻炼演技。

他给文俊辉正在实习的学校打了电话请假，那人还颇不满地跑过来怪他，“圆佑就不能去给孩子们上音乐课吗？你这样数学老师又会占我的课！”  
“那你能去公司帮我上班吗？”  
“我可以！”  
“……”全圆佑看着文俊辉拿着的圆圆牙刷还挺意外他没在这上面出错，但是还是很不客气告诉他，“我今天本来就该休假。”  
文俊辉有点失望，但马上又急急忙忙把还没洗完脸的全圆佑推出洗手间，“你肚子有动静了！”  
全圆佑刚刚打开游戏就听见文俊辉喊他，他慢吞吞地又往洗手间走去，文俊辉已经从圆佑圆圆喊到圆又圆哇呜哇。  
“厕纸没了的话自己在洗手台下的柜子拿。”  
“不是啦！”  
全圆佑从自己常年平静的声音里听出生动的酝酿。  
“圆佑圆佑，我在用你的屁股拉屎诶！”  
果然。  
“你先别走快点看一眼，今天也是很健康的便便！”

吃早餐时文俊辉还在感叹这么快就排出来，那很快就会变回来了可是他还没有玩够，全圆佑表示文俊辉的身体却还没有要排泄的迹象。  
“圆佑那你忍住好不好？”文俊辉很是恳切，“你听过一句话没有，憋屎能行千里！”  
“人民教师不要满嘴屎尿屁。还有你也不准憋。”  
文俊辉再次失望，把最后一点面包塞在嘴里含含糊糊地说话，“那好我不管了今天你要洗碗，洗碗是这个身体的事，我要去玩游戏！”  
全圆佑听到这话一愣，“你以后可以把家务多分给我一点。”  
“我明明没有那个意思！”文俊辉居然不满意，“我说过会照顾好你的，你努力赚钱就行！”然后又马上补充说也不要太努力。  
全圆佑看着自己的样子说这种话做这种事本来绝对不会觉得可爱，可是他知道那是文俊辉。所以文俊辉依然，文俊辉简直，可爱得要死。

两人像往常休假一样懒懒散散地呆了一上午，文俊辉埋怨全圆佑一点学术精神都没有，该趁这种机会学习人类科学，钻研宇宙奥义。但是一旦肯定这个宏伟的志向，文俊辉就会去等身镜前脱得干干净净认真观摩，这种错误的研究方向被全圆佑导师即刻禁止。  
而休假接到公司电话说有急事的情况人生总会遇到。文俊辉表示进行社会活动是不错的课题。  
涉及到机密文件又不能拿回家，并且他们刚刚验证完字迹还是灵魂在支配，全圆佑不能遥控文俊辉独自去公司办公。答应了如果明天还没有复原也会去代他上课后，两人一同去上班了。

坐在车里文俊辉把小摆件换了几遍位置，又往副座小仓里塞了不少零食，好像哪里都摸了一遍后才问到，“全圆佑要怎么和别人介绍文俊辉呢？要说是朋友吗？我们看起来像不像好朋友？”  
全圆佑叫他不要紧张，文俊辉说他没有。  
“本来晚点也会带你和几个亲近的同事见面，他们是知道你的。”全圆佑不用看也知道文俊辉瞪大眼睛在看着等他继续。  
我的爱人文俊辉。  
这样介绍就好了。

“诶咦，那多不好意思。”文俊辉躺回去惬意地伸直腿，“那我等下要表现得得意点，毕竟有这么好看的对象哈哈。圆佑你要文静大方哦，让大家一看就觉得我高贵有内涵那种。”  
听着话里掩饰不住的开心，文俊辉怎么那么容易开心？不能让他自己随便就开心了，想用全圆佑把他的开心都占据。  
还没思考出这个帅气又幼稚的想法如何实践，文俊辉倒是又想起了什么坐直了看着他，“可是我是打算跟我的学生说你是我哥哥。”  
“哥哥？”全圆佑低声念出来，听到的是属于文俊辉的甜软声线，他很满意，而且等交换回来一定要文俊辉这样叫他，叫很多次。  
文俊辉没等到更多回应开始在一旁嘟哝，“要是你再大我多一点我就要喊你叔叔了，想想我现在还算是妙龄大学生而你已经是个职场老狗。”  
全圆佑握紧方向盘确认了一遍他大四岁的事实，“你想叫叔叔这个想法我认为很好。”会给你哭着喊着叫叔叔的机会的。

真到了公司面对打招呼的同事和下属，掌握冷面精髓的全总监扮演者文俊辉像模像样，但到介绍时嘴巴还是使了绊子，他无法把爱人或是伴侣那样的字眼顺利说出来。等关上办公室的门，全圆佑跟他道歉说本来就应该是自己来说的，还该找正式的时候，文俊辉就有点害羞。  
处理好文件告诉文俊辉怎么去跟下属安排工作，事情就差不多了。全圆佑看着他出去了一圈回来，正经脸一秒灿烂地跑到面前，“那个姓权的同事，专门过来跟我说‘弟妹好像邱淑贞’。像吗像吗？”文俊辉怎么又在开心，“他还叫我弟妹！好奇怪呀哈哈哈。”这样也不会不高兴。  
过后全圆佑问文俊辉有什么收获，“今天有便便！”自己说完怕被打缩到一边，然后又挪回去，“圆佑工作的样子好帅，今天学你感觉很酷。”  
“你好没有灵魂啊文俊辉。”  
“圆佑特别帅！全总监超级酷！”  
那还是文俊辉占据他的开心简单一点。  
“可是你不觉得像在听自己夸自己很不要脸吗？”

晚上经过一番自己给自己洗澡还是“自己”给“自己”洗澡的争论，其实还是一起在强装镇定和打打闹闹之间洗完了澡。文俊辉说今天是第一次不以做爱为目的摸对方叽叽，是值得每年庆祝一次的见证他俩崇高精神的纯洁万岁日。  
躺在床上全圆佑觉得于心有愧，他一点也不纯洁，这是他出差几天回来宝贵的休假，这个晚上本来就该除了做爱什么都不做，虽然他知道其他很多种和文俊辉温情度过夜晚的方式，但是他现在不纯洁。  
但是他无可奈何。

钻进被子里的文俊辉像鱼一样滑过来捧着他的脑袋吧唧一下亲在脸上，然后心满意足地看着他，“你知道网上说我这种帅哥的人生遗憾是什么吗？是永远亲不到自己这张帅脸！”  
文俊辉把脸又凑近了点，全圆佑看着放大笑着的自己的脸瘆得退了一大截。  
“你不想解决这种遗憾吗？”  
这算哪门子遗憾？他现在要说自己终于发现交换身体最大的困难是不能做爱吗？文俊辉怎么都没发现这个问题，都大晚上了。

“圆佑，你有没有想过……那个，就是被那个。”  
他看见文俊辉跑去柜子里拿了东西过来，看清楚样子后全圆佑心中一个巨大的卧槽：原来文俊辉不止想了，还特么想得很深入。  
“我觉得你应该没有考虑过，就是做下面那个啊。”文俊辉把那条毛茸茸的东西缠在手上，“可是现在是我的身体，所以没关系，你想尝试一下吗？”  
文俊辉跟他保证，只是因为圆佑做得太好太厉害了，他每次都特别舒服。  
“都爽到射出来不是吗？”  
本着分享的精神，恰逢这个奇妙的机会，他适当推荐一下。  
全圆佑对没有考虑过的问题本能陷入慌乱，他应该需要好好想想，但现在沉默太不适时。  
“咳，你手上那个是你昨天想给我看的新玩具？“  
被岔开话题的文俊辉献宝一样拿给他看，“这个很神奇的！一般尾巴不是只是放进去吗？这个是会动的。”

“放进去会有融为一体的感觉，然后自己就能操纵它了！这个前端是可以拆下来的，不过功能就和普通跳跳差不多，没有那么神奇。”  
全圆佑接过说明书看着，金牌销售文俊辉在拿那个毛尾巴扫他的胳膊。  
“所以这个是动物工作室的产品？”这些工作室都是什么情色用品研发中心。  
“是啊，认购申请单上产品名称是仿真尾巴，还可以选品种。”文俊辉说起了自己的良苦用心，“是狐狸的哦。”

说起全圆佑的爱好，就是趁文俊辉不注意时袭击他的敏感点，在遭到反抗前再把人控制得死死的，文俊辉看到他的坏笑就会撒娇轻轻地咬他的鼻子，叫他小狐狸。  
小狐狸全圆佑看着狐狸尾巴，事件复杂程度可以在脑中形成论文，性爱里的角色扮演到爱情里的相互付出，可他们一直都顺理成章不需要讨论。  
那文俊辉为什么想反攻？我很爱他啊好像没有理由拒绝。作为一个gay这不算什么问题吧？我爱上文俊辉之前是不是gay来着？

他学术思考的时候文俊辉已经把东西收起来了，理由是为了自己的性福全圆佑还是务必先做好老攻的当前工作。  
“文俊辉你欠收拾了。”全圆佑松了一口气，他觉得现在性生活很好，好得很，好到感谢上帝，如果文俊辉没有特殊要求他暂时不想改变。  
那人只是哈哈笑着裹了一圈被子，“结果还是没什么变化的平凡的一天啊……”  
不过至少终于纯洁回来了，全圆佑打算平和地睡觉，并期待一觉醒来回归本位，他慈祥地闭上眼睛。

“啊。”文俊辉像是碰到床头柜短促地叫了一声，全圆佑正想问他，又听到他啊了两声。然后又在笑，接着又发出喘息的声音，带着床一起摇晃了起来。  
刚刚纯洁回来的全圆佑听到明显不纯洁的声音不得不又打开灯看文俊辉在干嘛。  
“对不起啊圆佑，手机掉床下我去捡然后把你脸撞柜子上了。”

“但是圆佑的声音太性感了，我差点就错过了一件重要的事！”他趴过去贴近耳边，把声音压得更低，“是不是啊，俊尼。”  
全圆佑成功被激起鸡皮疙瘩，看见文俊辉还把录音打开，微眯着眼睛，发出带着气声的浊音，像在phone sex一样的喘息呻吟，还故意把脸转过来看着全圆佑。

俊尼好漂亮…俊尼香香的…俊尼的腰，好软…我要把俊尼艹到射出来……

以一个色气的闷哼作为收尾，文俊辉扔了手机呜哇乱叫着把自己整个捂进被子，脚还在里面使劲扑腾。  
全圆佑开始反省，这些话不是他每次想的吗，文俊辉就是又香又软又漂亮，男人的自尊心担保每次都想只用后面就让他射出来，但是其实没有说出来吗？  
“俊尼喜欢我这样？”  
毕竟还交往得不算久，不足可以马上改进的，全圆佑这么安慰自己又揉了揉被子里的肉球，再拿出了手机……

“圆佑…哈，嗯啊，好大好厉害…唔…太深了，不要，不要……老公，呃啊！老公再快点…要全部射进…”

“喂！文俊辉你不能耍赖，我也要录，我也喜欢你这样。”  
“哪有你这么低级的，我才不会这样！”  
“是吗不对吗？那你下次会给我听高级的吗？”  
“才不要你听！你居然还想内射！”

“……那看在我们这么熟的份上会考虑让你做一次。”

饱满的从未压抑过的欲望下，新人情侣还有不少未打开的青涩区域在一点点打开。全圆佑沉醉在这浪漫的打闹中毫不服输的用比文俊辉实际夸张更多的软糯娇嗔叫得千回百转，一面在文俊辉毫不留情地摧残自己本体的抓打里躲避免得真受伤吃苦的还是他的文大宝贝。  
全圆佑嗓子正拔到高音，眼前突然黑了一瞬后，那声音就从甜蜜的少年音变成了沉稳男子音卖力升key的诡异状态。

嗯？换回来了啊。

全圆佑尴尬地闭上嘴，并从文俊辉身上翻下来整理情况。  
“看来不是代谢的问题，应该就是一天时效吧。”  
突然换回来却还有点无所适从，两人甚至礼貌地互相打了个招呼。  
“那，我们还是做个爱？”  
文俊辉一脸你在说啥现在这个陌生人般的氛围一点情调都没有你却还想做爱真是个臭男人的表情深深打击了全圆佑。  
“那…我关灯睡觉了？”  
文俊辉又一脸，你什么意思我们这平凡又不平凡的一天就这样轻描淡写果然是除了做爱什么都不知道的臭男人。  
“那写篇日记记录一下我们的一天并总结感受再祷告一番然后睡觉？”  
“笨蛋，过来抱我。“文俊辉这样说着主动把自己塞进对方怀里，全圆佑收紧了手臂，心中还有莫名的浮躁企图通过这样找回安心，任文俊辉在怀里放肆蹭着脑袋，那人又抬起头用晶亮的眼睛看他像有话要说。

今天  
好像  
更  
喜欢  
你  
了。

了？

“什么情况谁在说话？圆佑我头好晕。”文俊辉把全圆佑抱得死紧，“完了完了，感觉魂魄飘过来飘过去…我现在是谁？”  
全圆佑晃晃脑袋，刚才几十秒间视角变换了好几次，好像不停地在互换。不过和方才变回来不同，现在才有灵魂完全属于自己的安定感。  
“现在文俊尼就是文俊尼。没事了，不要怕。”  
“啊……真是的，好不容易想好好表白搞得像灵异事件一样。”  
全圆佑亲了亲文俊辉的头顶，“还好没有做爱，万一在那个时候这样换几下搞不好我会性功能紊乱。”气得文俊辉用脑袋哐哐撞他胸口。

回想刚才交换时，记忆像在接收信号传送一样，全圆佑大概明白这个咖喱真正的作用了。  
“我真的看见你的秘密了，在那几秒的时候。”全圆佑严肃了一点，把文俊辉脑袋抬起来看着他的眼睛，“你能去英国继续读书为什么不去，也没有告诉我。”他甚至真有了长辈的样子，“不能为了爱情放弃梦想。傻不傻？”  
“你才傻，我没……”  
“如果我说我能调去英国呢？我们有分公司。傻不傻？”  
文俊辉终于坐直了身子憋了好大一口气，“我就是忘了说，才不是什么秘密。”  
全圆佑有点无奈还混着心疼，他摩挲着文俊辉的脸颊肉，“那我们第一次的时候你骗我说你成年了，其实还有一年才成年，这个算秘密吗？”  
文俊辉无意识地抓着全圆佑的睡衣下摆，头发刚刚被自己蹭得乱糟糟的，无措的表情透着股清纯的傻气，他想了好一会儿才气势汹汹地说，“这个算你的把柄！要是你惹我，我就拿这个去告你搞未成年人！”  
全圆佑没憋住笑了，把文俊辉重新揽进怀里，“傻瓜，笨死了。”  
那么傻还那么喜欢我，就那么喜欢吗文俊辉。

“为什么会这样，明明是我想知道你的秘密。”文俊辉还在泄愤地用牙齿碾着全圆佑的耳朵。  
“想知道什么你都可以问我啊。”  
“这个你不能告诉我的……”他在咬出的红痕上安抚地舔了一下，“我那天听见你打电话说订做戒指的事了。”

“要是你突然求婚，我那天穿得不好看怎么办。又或者我误会了求婚的日子，是普通的约会我还得紧张一天…我就想知道哪天你会求婚。”

“结果你的秘密我什么都没看到！”  
可是你听到了的都算一大半了，全圆佑开始为求婚的计划头疼，“那确实不能告诉你的，宝贝。”

可能最后频率过高的身体交换太消耗能量，文俊辉很快就昏昏欲睡，说话轻得像呓语。  
“可是怎么都没关系对不对？”

“因为圆佑喜欢我。”  
“我很爱你。”  
“我也是…你知道吗？”  
尾音已经不太听得清，全圆佑把他身体放平让他舒服一点，文俊辉眼睛已经闭上了还抓着全圆佑衣领再问了一遍，“你知道吗？”  
回答是一个晚安吻。  
知道，今天多知道了一点。

——————————————————  
“圆佑，人类工作室又寄东西啦！”

“有一封致歉信说上次的咖喱是未通过测试的违规产品，被疏忽的工作人员错送给我们了……”  
“这个工作室不会闹出人命？我要找律师。”  
“他们还送了张五百万的支票做赔偿。”  
“……”  
“并保证不会影响身体。”

“所以这个‘做一天女人绵绵糖’你要吃吗！”  
“文俊辉，放下手中的武器。”  
“那天去定做礼服你还夸店里的婚纱好看来着，大好的机会在眼前！”

“圆佑圆佑不要跑，给我看你的36D！”  
“我现在就给你看我的3D大屌！”

end.


End file.
